blashcofandomcom-20200213-history
Homer's The Iliad
Homer's The Iliad is an unfinished blashco epic from season five of 1.0. It is the spiritual successor to The Comedy of Hamlet, and, like it's predecessor, appropriates the video from the film Troy and replaces the audio. The film was well received and was one of the only productions during the summer of '07, directly after the crew gratudated. It is notable for its inclusion of the word buttslut over twenty times. Production Much like The Comedy of Hamlet, the film Troy was used and overdubbed with new voices, characters and personas. The editing differed in that most of the entire scenes were used and not cut down much at all. Only the first three and a half scenes were completed before the film was scrapped. Voices include Haydn Winston, Alex Warren (who both play Achilles), and Asher Refailov. Production ended during the third scene. Characers Achilles (Haydn Winston / Alex Warren) - A highly pretentious and overtly attractive skilled warrior who has a relatively vibrant sex life. Hector (Haydn Winston) - Brother of Paris whom he consistantly hates and disses. Paris (Asher Refailov) - He is always defending the fact that he is not Legolas (from Lord of the Rings, whom he also played) Helen (Haydn Winston) - She is super hot and very attracted to Elves. Agamemnon (Haydn Winston) - The king of some place and is one of the bad guys. Odysseus (Sean Bean) - He is not overdubbed and is the same as from Troy. Plot The plot of Homer's The Iliad is very nonsensical and has little to do with the actual epic The Iliad. It opens the same, with the two leaders of each army agreeing to have a one on one with their best men. Though Bubba Joe is present, Achilles is away sleeping with his butt sluts. Eventually he shows up, where his entire armada seems to be in gay love with him. After one of his comrades asks him out to dinner, he goes and slays Bubba Joe. The opposing leader asks Achilles for his hand in marriage but he is not his type. Elsewhere, Agamemnon is having a feast with his wife Helen AKA the buttslut. Hector and Paris are in attendance. Paris and the buttslut head upstairs and totally hook up. Paris, though seeming lame, manages to woo this beautiful dame solely because she (as well as everyone else) mistakes him for Legolas (a character from Lord of the Rings that Orlando Bloom also portrayed). Later, on their boat, Legolas reveals to Hector that he not only slept with Helen, but that she is in fact also on their boat. Hector seems pissed, not just because his brother has brought buttsluts onto his ship, but that he is convinced he is not Legolas. Agamemnon is upset that Helen is gone and he threatens someone to let him know where she is. He approaches his brother, the king from the beginning, and asks him for his army to assist in getting his buttslut back. Achilles is dueling with a woman when Odysseus comes and explains that a war that will never be forgotten is beginning. Helen, Paris and Hector travel to their home planet where they are given a festival and speak with their king in their native tongue. The film ends there. Category:1.0